Haunted House
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Matt go to a haunted house for Halloween. Caroline gets scared, and clings on to Stefan who doesn't mind at all.


**Haunted House**

"Why are we here?" Damon asked in a bored tone as they stood outside of a spookily decorated house.

"Because it's Halloween!" Caroline enthused, practically bouncing on her feet, the halo on top of her head swaying along with her.

"Isn't everyday Halloween in Mystic Falls?" Matt added, not particularly looking forward to tonight, but Caroline would not take no for an answer.

"Well we are at Whitmore." Caroline turned her head to shoot a glare at Matt, "So we are going to enjoy ourselves and have fun." She blew out an annoyed breath, "Even if it kills us."

Stefan held his hand out for Caroline, a smile on his lips, "Lead the way, angel."

Caroline blushed. Looping her arms through his she giggled as she led them inside the haunted house.

She opened the door, and a spider dropped on her head. She screamed.

Damon doubled over in hysterics. He was clutching his stomach as he couldn't stop laughing.

Even Bonnie and Matt couldn't help giggling at Caroline's terrified screams. She was a vampire, shrieking at a plastic spider. Even if it was real it couldn't hurt her.

Stefan had to bite his cheek to prevent his own laughter escaping as he took the spider out of his girlfriends hair. Once he threw it, he found his arms full of his shaking girl. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side as he kissed her temple, "I've got you, Caroline."

Caroline calmed down as she breathed in Stefan's scent. She could feel her cheeks redden in embarrassment at her girly behavior. She could hear her friends cackling in the background, and that just made her want to sink further into Stefan, and never come out. There were less attractive rocks to crawl under.

"Let's go, Caroline." Stefan ran his fingers against her hip, smiling reassuringly at her adorably embarrassed face, "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can watch a movie. And I'll hold you in my arms all through it."

Caroline smiled, raised her head to give Stefan a quick kiss, and nodded her head against his. She stayed fused to his side as they moved from room to room.

The first room was vampire themed, and they found it more funny than scary. After all three of them were vampires, and they dealt with the real thing on an almost daily basis. So glow in the dark fangs, and bats weren't scary at all to them.

Then they came to the second room.

An almighty growl was heard, and out popped a wolf's head, compete with glowing eyes and blood smeared fangs.

Caroline let out an ear piecing scream and vamped to the other side of the room. Her back was against the wall, her eyes wide in fear, and her breaths coming out in pants.

This time no one laughed, besides Damon, Caroline had been the one bit the most by a werewolf, and had almost died twice. It made sense that werewolves would be a fear of hers.

Stefan cautiously approached his girlfriend. His brows were furrowed, and his eyes reflected his pain at hers. He tenderly ran his hands up her arms to cup her face, he stroked her cheeks as he looked into her terrified eyes, his voice low and soothing as he calmed her, "Hey, it's me. It's not real, it can't hurt you."

Caroline closed her eyes taking deep breaths as her fear slowly abated. She raised her hands to cover Stefan's on her face, sighing as she leans into his touch.

Stefan's gaze was still filled with concern, "You okay?"

Caroline nodded, "I'm fine."

Stefan searched her face until he was satisfied that she was telling the truth. He pulled her in for a loving kiss, stroking his thumbs lightly against her cheeks, before pulling away to whisper, "I love you."

Caroline smiled, dropping her hands to wrap around his waist, nuzzling her nose against his as she replied, "I love you too."

Stefan smiled, content to stand there wrapped up in Caroline for the rest of the night. He would have if not for his annoying older brother.

"Cam we finish this lame ass tour so that I can find Ric and drink the night away." Damon smirked in the direction of Stefan and Caroline.

Caroline tangled her hand with Stefan, and clung on tight to him as they made their way through the house. No room was as scary to her as the werewolf one, but still she jumped and every scare.

Stefan would never admit it to anyone, and under any other circumstance he would not find amusement in his girlfriends terror, but seeing her jump and startle at every scare made him smile. Not at her fear, but at the way she clung on to him tighter until she was practically molded to his side. He wouldn't lie and say that he didn't enjoy having her wrapped around him ever since they'd entered the house.

He was only disappointed that it was coming to an end.

* * *

Back at Matt's house they were all assembled around the room as they watched a horror movie. Being that it was Halloween they decided to put on the original "Halloween" movie as it was a classic.

Stefan was once again wrapped up completely in Caroline. They were laid out against the couch, Caroline's back to his front, their legs entwined, his arm slung over her waist, his other under her neck holding on to her hand. His chin rested on her shoulder, breathing in her enchanted scent, smiling into the side of her neck as he paid more attention to her then the movie.

Caroline had noticed the sighs and moans of contentment from Stefan. She bumped her ass against him whispering, "You're supposed to be watching the Movie, Stefan."

Stefan only tightened his hold on her. Spreading kisses along her shoulders, taking the time to caress his lips against her skin, "You are far more interesting than any movie, Caroline."

Caroline couldn't help but smile. Stefan was the most loving and wonderful boyfriend she'd ever had.

"Besides," Stefan chuckled into her neck as he teased, "You spent most of the night scared and in my arms. I'm just preparing early for your need for my embrace."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Stefan as she could hear the amused smile on his face. Was was she saying about Stefan being the near perfect boyfriend? Who was she kidding. He still was and always would be the perfect boyfriend.

Damn him.

She would so get him back next Halloween.

THE END

AN - I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
